Not Jetting Alone
by Rohan5
Summary: A 'dreaded' Eva gundam crossover. It isn't quite like those that I've read before, I promise! R&R Come on, you know you want to!
1. Research and Development

Not Jetting Alone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Gundam. They belong to other people that have long since become rich off of them. But I'll buy them for a quarter!  
  
Chapter one: Just another day in the office...  
  
2 Years before the events of NGE ----  
  
A UN historian thumbed through old files of past weapons and experimental equipment that had to be at least 50 or 60 years old. It was boring work but it paid, skipping to a file drawer randomly and again skimming through the names of projects and works of countless scientists that had worked for the UN and some that hadn't, but their work was found important enough for it to be 'recovered' and then stored here.  
  
The brass up in the main offices had him looking for ideas for a new weapon, or an old one it didn't seem to matter which. He thought of it was some sort of a bet between admirals when they asked him to find something able to do something along the lines of kicking Godzilla's rear from here to the states.  
  
Picking up a file from the back of drawer the historian frowned. Didn't anyone clean these things; he would have to nearly wash his hands before handling any of the other files. Opening it he read the contents with half hooded eyes that screamed: 'bah, seen this kind before.'  
  
Putting it on a table for one of the scribes to clean up, he sifted through the Drawer and pulled out a file that read "G series. Date: AC 196" as its identifier. An eyebrow cocked as the historian found a slight interest.  
  
"The AC era? I thought all the files were lost in second Impact when the colonies were all thrown off with the shifting of the Lagrange points..."  
  
He opened the file and fumbled for a moment as a data disk tried to free fall it's way to the floor. 'How odd' The Historian thought, ' didn't they keep everything on minidisks back then?' It was probably just some eccentric old coot's whim to put it in such an old disk.  
  
"At least I can take a look at it, our equipment is outdated enough to play these darn things. It's not like the brass sends us any money for new computers."  
  
Slipping the disk into the appropriate drive he sighed as the computer dutifully told him it was encrypted, but it was an old code that they had the key to and that it would only take fifteen minutes to download it from the main network. He went off to make himself some coffee.  
  
Bye the time he came back the download and subsequent decoding was finished and the file was bared for him to see. The guys in the funding department would have a field day with this. Any sort of marketing done with these would have his eleven-year-old son clamoring to get him something.  
  
The... mecha displayed were in all effect 'cool' enough to have a few models made of them. Looking at the total height made him wince a bit, this was only around a third of what they had specified, what the heck he'd send it in anyway.  
  
Copying the data to a minidisk he put it in a case then tossed it onto the small pile that had accumulated on one of the enormous rooms tables.  
  
---- 7 Months later ----  
  
Three battle mecha stood in opposing corners in a triangular cityscape; their outer hulls glistened in the bright sunlight. One was almost completely black and seeming to be made from iron seemed to have over sized forearms that housed huge spiked hands. The tallest was a polished silver color and nearly headless, it had long arms and a fat round body. The shortest was winged ant multi colored, mostly white with blues and gold's, there was a green sphere in its chest and it carried a huge rifle and a shield.  
  
At some unseen signal the three started advancing, the tallest removing a weapon from a building, the medium simply charged for the middle in a lumbering run, the smallest brandished it's rifle and flew into the city with built in boosters.  
  
The tallest two were the first to clash, the silver battle mecha sighted on the black one and let loose with an assault rifle. The iron mecha slammed its forearms together in an impromptu shield and charged on.  
  
A bright light shot out from above and a yellow beam of energy cleaved through the black mecha's upper left arm and the center of the silver mech sending it into overload. It detonated seconds later sending the iron mecha flying into a building.  
  
The black giant stood shakily wires trailing from its left shoulder. It lifted its remaining arm, which converted itself into a cannon and to fire on its opposition who dodged nimbly and swooped down to street level, dropping its rifle and drew a sword of green energy that erupted from a hilt taken from it's shield.  
  
The ironclad mecha's arm changed back and a silver cylinder extended from the rear of it. Charging forward I punched the smaller machine as it did so the cylinder shot forward sending a blast of compressed air. The force sent the winged figure flying down ten blocks and crashing into a building.  
  
The tall mecha again charged to administer the finishing blow, the cylinder sliding back to its full extension. At the last moment the smaller mecha looked up from its sitting position and let loose with two gun weapons embedded in it's head. The bullets struck the neck of the other machine, shattering it like glass to reveal a cockpit there that was quickly holed through with ammo. The entire s scene disappeared in an instant, replaced by a grid-covered room.  
  
A man in an admirals uniform stepped back from a view screen on a large computer consul, looking resolute in a decision.  
  
"That's it then? Is this what we are going to build?"  
  
"We have certain options"  
  
Replied a tech sitting at his computer.  
  
"There are nine or ten different versions of these machines. There was a prototype that only existed on paper and was eventually built, five that were initially built at the same time, out of the five three were upgraded.  
  
He paused to breath for a moment.  
  
"Two of the five had new versions of themselves created when they had eventually been destroyed and the last was created to match the prototype in power."  
  
"Did the prototype and final versions ever cross each other?"  
  
"Yes, the pilots were rivals of a sort."  
  
"And the results of their battles?"  
  
"The prototype did win in a fashion, but the final unit sacrificed it self and was not seen ever again, although there had been reports of the pilot at one point. The final unit was assumed to be destroyed."  
  
"What do you mean 'in a fashion'? "  
  
"I am unsure of what happened exactly, but it was only written that the prototype one and that the final unit sacrificed itself at a different time."  
  
"And our ability to construct them?"  
  
"We have most of the resources in place to build one unit, there is a usable satellite facility in orbit that can suit that purpose, but..."  
  
"But what."  
  
The tech punched a few commands into the computer. A picture of a series of computer boards appeared on the screen.  
  
"We cannot recreate the operating system of the prototype and final units at this time, our projected figures for its construction is, at best two point zero four years."  
  
"That's too long."  
  
"As I've seen sir, my best recommendation is to build one of the originally constructed five."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Unit designation is XXXG-00W0, it's the unit that just defeated Unit's B and J."  
  
"The code name?"  
  
"Wing Gundam, sir."  
  
---- VTOL Training center ----  
  
A middle aged tech sat at her workstation barely containing his boredom and compiling the days battle sims and hi-g test scores. As usual she sent the combined data and dumped it into her superiors computer. Sighing she picked up her coffee and took a sip, trying to remember if she ever had a day that went by more slowly than this one.  
  
Unknown to the tech her report went higher than she thought it did. Through hundreds of routers and connections hubs, finally taking flight by satellite and being redirected around the world to twelve different and reclusive individuals.  
  
---- The council of SEELE ----  
  
Keel looked over the next topic on the short list for the meeting. This one being for the JSSDF's Jet project. As he scanned through it quickly he found that the UK's military was not focusing on not one but two mecha. That was of no real matter, it would prove useless after all.  
  
Although he still brought it to the attention of the council, the topic was quickly dispatched as they hurried to the next, this one involving the mass production Eva's that they would someday produce.  
  
---- To be continued  
  
It's a start  
  
Will it be any good? Don't know, what do you think.  
  
I know that the whole Gundam cross over has been done before and been spurned all to heck. But I figured that I could take a little swing at it and improve my elementary skills at writing at the same time.  
  
R&R People! 


	2. The JSSDF actually KNOWS What it's doing...

Not Jetting Alone: Chapter 2  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I swear on the smufs, THE SMURFS!!! That I don't own Evangelion or Gundam. Really I mean it!!  
  
Thanks for the encouraging reviews so far. Lets see what this next chapter brings.  
  
The events of A HUMAN WORK to the point of the premiere of the Jet Alone  
  
---------  
  
The JSSDF  
  
---------  
  
The chairman for the exposition walked onto a short stage built for the event smirking slightly. He would enjoy the stunned faces of the crowd, and the two officials NERV had sent, they had received data on the Jet Alone not the real project. And it was likely that the Jet had been sabotaged, either by NERV or his superiors in SEELE. When the jet went out of control he would have the 'real' focus of the event step in, with those thoughts in mind he began speaking.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending this exhibition by Nippon Heavy Industry Solidarity. You will be observing the official demonstration from the control room. Are there any questions?"  
  
As he expected NERV's top scientist was first to raise her hand.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
" Ah, the famous Dr. Akagi Ritsuko! I am very glad to see you here."  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"According to the explanation, the unit is equipped with an internal combustion engine.  
  
"Yes. It's a big feature of this unit--continuous operation for 150 days is assured."  
  
"But looking at it from a safety perspective, you risk too much using an internal reactor in a land-battle weapon."  
  
"It's more useful than a weapon which lasts less than 5 minutes without its power cord."  
  
"But there would be problems with remote-control in an emergency situation."  
  
"Our system is more humane--it doesn't cause mental illness in pilots simply from the stress."  
  
"Stop, Ritsu. This is childish."  
  
That was unexpected the chairman thought, he didn't expect that captain Katsuragi wouldn't support her colleague  
  
"Your human interface system also has problems."  
  
Not that it stopped the good doctor regardless of her friend's intervention.  
  
"It's safer than your system--yours can allow a dangerous weapon to go wild. A weapon without control is insane. It's like a woman in hysterics-- nobody can deal with one."  
  
That barb got to her he saw. Although she didn't dwell on it for long and moved on to defend her organization.  
  
"Our technology and pilots are ready for such a situation."  
  
"Do you really think that science and the human mind are able to control those monsters? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I am absolutely serious."  
  
"Because you trust such unreliable minds, NERV allowed that loss of control to happen. As the result, the United Nations was forced to supplement your already huge budget. Do you know that there are more than 20 thousand starving people in some countries? The cause of that incident is still under investigation--you're lucky you're protected by a super-legal act."  
  
"Say anything you want, but except for NERV's primary weapon, nothing can defeat those enemies."  
  
"You mean the AT-field? That's only a matter of time. NERV's epoch will not last forever."  
  
The chairman smirked arrogantly; this was too funny he would review the tapes later to see the expressions of the other 'guests' after the event. At the moment however most of his attention was focused on the two NERV officials.  
  
"At that, you can consider it ending as of today."  
  
Behind him the screen flared to life showing the unit JA rising from the ground. The chairman walked to the side of the screen to allow the entire crowd to view the battle mecha. In his own opinion however the Jet Alone was by no means a pretty machine.  
  
"We're about to start the demonstration of the JA. There's nothing to worry about. No danger at all. Please watch from that window there."  
  
A staff member who would be helping to control the JA stood up.  
  
"Ready to start.  
  
"Start the test!"  
  
He replied, turning to watch the JA's control crew toss notifications to one another.  
  
"Release all engine units."  
  
"Pressure is regular."  
  
"Circulation in the cooling system, no problem."  
  
"Control rods, full release."  
  
"Engine going through critical point."  
  
"Power, no problem."  
  
"Start walking."  
  
"Walk. Move ahead slowly. Raise right foot ahead."  
  
"Roger. Walk. Move ahead slowly. Raise right foot ahead."  
  
"Balance is nominal."  
  
"Engine is nominal."  
  
"Roger. Next stage. Raise left foot ahead."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Ah, walking normally. That's something to be proud of."  
  
He looked poignantly at Captain Katsuragi for a moment, but his focus of attention suddenly changed when he heard a few of the control crew gasp fearfully.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The reactor pressure is increasing!"  
  
"The temperature of the first level cooling liquid is also rising."  
  
"Open the release valve! Pump in the neutron-deceleration liquid!"  
  
"Negative! The pumps are not responding."  
  
"Stop power. Emergency halt!"  
  
"Transmission of the halt signal verified."  
  
"It was not accepted."  
  
"The wireless connection isn't carrying through."  
  
"It's out of control!"  
  
The chairman couldn't help grinning.  
  
"Then lets call down our real test subject."  
  
The communications officer quickly saluted and immediately went to work.  
  
"Nippon Base calling Star one release Unit Wing!"  
  
"Roger that."  
  
High above the building in orbit a jet like craft was released from where it had been waiting peacefully in the arms of docking clamps that had held it securely in place. It quickly entered the atmosphere, as it broke through the upper levels the seams of an outer shell glowing a bright cherry red before it broke away revealing a form that was slightly smaller.  
  
Back in the Nippon Industries base, the crowd was anxiously looking between the rapidly approaching JA and the fighter that was being shown on another large screen that had descended next to the original one and was capturing video of Unit Wing from a convenient satellite as it efficiently sped through the ozone layer and homed in on the rampaging JA.  
  
Suddenly a horrified gasp raced through the crowd as the front of Unit wing seemed to fold down as if the fighter were collapsing in on itself. Ritsuko would have pointed this out immediately in a fit of triumph of NERV's technology if she hadn't been staring at the JA at the time.  
  
The view on the second screen shifted to a ground point of view and the crowd was able to grasp what had happened to Unit wing.  
  
"It changed!"  
  
The chairman rolled his eyes at the obvious comment by some rich man's escort but turned back to the screen to see the newly arrived mecha land lightly between the JA and the building.  
  
"Inform Unit Wing that he is to proceed with caution as there is a possibility of a nuclear explosion."  
  
"Roger"  
  
"Sir! Auto defense programming coming online in Unit JA!"  
  
The chairman swore for effect and continued to watch.  
  
----------  
  
Outside  
  
----------  
  
The Jet Alone hunched forward in a pail imitation of the Third Angel and swung a lengthy arm at the smaller Unit Wing, who ducked under it and dropped the Buster rifle to the ground drawing its beam saber from the storage compartment within the shield.  
  
At the same time the Jet Alone raised it's arm again and brought it down on Unit Wing's shoulder. It flexed it's knees to absorb the impact of the blow but the heavily reinforced concrete was given imprints of the mecha's feet as it buckled slightly under the force of incredible pressure.  
  
Unit Wing almost casually lopped the arm off at the shoulder with its weapon, sending the other machine reeling off its center of balance greatly disturbed by the loss of the limb. The smaller unit spun about to bring it's beam saber through the Jet Alone's waist causing the larger unit to fall to the pavement, it's remaining arm flopping uselessly as it tried to right itself.  
  
----------  
  
Inside  
  
----------  
  
The chairman was smiling broadly but he was quickly able to school his features into a grave mask as he turned to a somber control crew.  
  
"The Jet Alone project is a loss, have Unit Wing brought to the display area after it finishes disabling the JA and have repair teams get that reactor offline."  
  
Chapter two!!  
  
What are the JSSDF and Nippon Heavy Industries planning? You'll have to find out. R&R  
  
~Rohan5 


End file.
